The invention relates to new 5-sulphonamido-1-aryl-pyrazoles, several processes for their preparation and their use as herbicides.
It is already known that certain 1-aryl-pyrazoles, such as, for example, 4-cyano-5-propionamido-1-(2,3,4-trichlorophenyl)-pyrazole, have herbicidal properties, and in particular also selectively herbicidal properties (compare, for example, DE-OS (German Published Specification) No. 3,226,513).
The herbicidal activity of these already known 1-aryl-pyrazoles against harmful plants is, however, like their tolerance towards important crop plants, not always completely satisfactory in all fields of use.